


Home

by forestsofyavanna (taurenyavanna)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gen, RotS AU, Toddler Leia Skywalker, Toddler Luke Skywalker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i do not know what i am doing forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/forestsofyavanna
Summary: Series of independent One Shots 'bout our fav jedi fam/lineage, clone bros etc.Hope u enjoy my futile attempt at fics hehe )):disclaimer: i do not own star wars (i wish) all belongs to the great george lucasChapter 1: To My Core (Obi & Ani through 'Soka's eyes)Chapter 2: Gra'pa (Toddler! Luke and Leia attacks Obi-Wan ROTS AU)Chapter 3: ahsoka and rex finds obi-wan after mustafar
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	1. To My Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin was gravely injured during an encounter with Asajj Ventress. Ahsoka realizes the extent of her master and grandmaster’s relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> result of a headcanon i found so appealing that i could not stop myself from writing this monstrosity lol

Ahsoka wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting in the Halls of Healing. And she was getting odd looks from her peers and colleagues for she was never still, never quiet. And the problem was, so was her master, who remained unconscious and pinned down to a bed, uncertainty of his survival rung into the air. 

She sighed, not knowing what else to do. She was assured by the healers that they did all that they could, that she just needs to trust in her master. But how could she? Images of her master being pierced by Ventress’ infuriating two sith sabers below his ribs played and played in her mind. She felt anger bubbling inside her, heat flushing through her cheeks as she fought the urge to scream monstrously and hunt that bald devil down. 

It was one of her failing points, her inability to control her emotions mirroring that of her master. How could she when she, his own padawan, failed him? He had failed to save him, to at least help him. And now his life’s on the line -- and it’s because of her. 

She was furious at Ventress for what she had inflicted, but she was mostly angry at herself for allowing it to happen.

But then, her grandmaster’s voice rang through her head. _“You need to calm down, young one. The Force has its own mischief, you must not blame yourself for something not of your doing.”_

_Obi-Wan. Her grandmaster._

Oh, how she yearned for Obi-Wan’s soothing voice and firm hand on her shoulder. In times like these, when her master tends to agitate her, her grandmaster was always there to the rescue. He would always know how to ground her, to guide her to retain or to find her center. But Obi-Wan isn’t here, he’s parsecs away from Coruscant, evicting a tyrannical Separatist invasion in the forest moon of Endor with Master Fisto. She knew now that she was alone, she couldn’t call him back for she knew he’d be barging to the halls hours later, thus leaving a mission of importance without one of their leaders. She could not take him away from such an important and vital task. She would have to be strong now, for Anakin especially.

She sighed, feeling helpless for the first time since she was welcomed to the lineage. Anakin was always so attentive to her, he’s always just… there. And often when he wasn’t, her grandmaster would be. So she was rarely alone, but now she was entirely so. 

But then, the door to the Halls of Healing flew open, and came none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi himself. His face was contorted in utter distraught as he met Ahsoka’s surprised gaze with one of his worried own. He strode to where Anakin laid and halted mere inches from the bed. Ahsoka immediately pushed herself to her feet and looked at Obi-Wan, helplessly trying to hold back her unshed tears that her eyes stung. Obi-Wan was quick to notice, and with three quick steps he gathered the padawan in his arms, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. Ahsoka sunk into Obi-Wan’s presence, finding solace in her grandmaster. With him here, Ahsoka felt like everything’s going to be okay. 

Obi-Wan released her and gave her an understanding smile, uttering her much needed words of comfort. “Do not worry, young one.” He began, drawing circles on Ahsoka’s shoulder with his calloused thumbs. “He will be alright.” Although his voice hints at a huge amount of anxiety and worry, Ahsoka took comfort in his words. He trusted him, especially with matters concerning her master. So when Obi-Wan says that he is going to recover, especially with the Force humming rhythmically with her grandmaster’s words, then that is what she’ll believe.

With one last firm look at her, Obi-Wan walked back to Anakin’s other side. Ahsoka almost shivered upon the absence of Obi-Wan’s hands on her shoulder. But she sank back to her chair, looking at Obi-Wan placing a gentle hand over Anakin’s forehead, brushing his hair gently. She bit back her lip, not wanting to intrude but she had questions that needed to be answered. “How are you here, master?” She asked, Obi-Wan immediately meeting her inquisitive gaze. She had asked her fellow Jedi not to comm Obi-Wan, with the council supporting her request, knowing full well how Obi-Wan would take it. So there was no way that he was told so, for when the council says no, then it is simply and plainly no. End of discussion. So how on kriff did her grandmaster know of this?

Obi-Wan’s gaze dropped back to Anakin’s sleeping form, his hand remained on Anakin’s forehead as he sat on another chair. “I saw it, ‘Soka.” He began, and Ahsoka’s brows met, wanting to learn more. “Saw it with my own eyes, Ventress piercing Anakin with her lightsabers. I saw it too. Felt it as if the wound was my own as Master Fisto and I fought battle droids.”

Ahsoka frowned, she did feel a terrible waver through the training bond she shares with her master, but she never felt any of his physical pain. The panic, the anxiety, the fear emanating from Anakin, she felt it all. But not _this._

“H-How..?” Ahsoka stammered, looking at her grandmaster in complete and utter confusion. Obi-Wan sighed, “I supposed it is time you know.” He replied, now removing his hand from Anakin’s forehead. “Anakin and I have what the Jedi call the Force Dyad. I’m not very knowledgeable of it myself, nor does master Yoda. It shares the same principles and intricacies of a training bond, only more unique in every way, so strong that it even transcends space and possibly time from what I've been told. To put it simply, two force sensitives blended as one. We took notice of it when Anakin was almost eleven, when he’d suddenly appear right before my eyes during my mission when I left him lightyears away in Coruscant.” Ahsoka was practically gaping right now, making sure that she was listening intently as to not miss any information about her master and grandmaster. Obi-Wan forces a smile as his gaze once again returns to Anakin’s still form.

“Oh, if you only knew how flustered I was. I almost fainted upon seeing my then roughly eleven year old padawan in the middle of an insurgency battle.” He shook his head softly, his smile never once faltering, probably remembering such a fondly irritating moment he shared with her master, as what Obi-Wan likes to call it. “I panicked, I wasn’t supposed to but I did. I almost got an entire city blown because I was so keen on keeping Anakin safe instead whe he wasn’t really there. Good thing Master Yoda was with me, he was able to shed light about it. If not, I would’ve flown to Coruscant with his apparition only to lose him on the way. I would’ve gone insane.” He grinned, one that Ahsoka really liked seeing, so relaxed, and domestically so. But this was all brand new information to her and all she could do was stare at Obi-Wan with fascination twinkling in her eyes. Aside from the revelation of a Force dyad and its existence, she could not believe the level headed, calm Jedi master almost got an entire city blown to bits just because of a ten, close to eleven, year old boy who wasn’t really there.

To say Ahsoka was speechless would be an understatement of the millenia. She didn’t really know how to react, nor what to say. So she was thankful when Obi-Wan smirked at her understandingly, probably getting enough experiences with such reactions to just brush it off. Ahsoka’s mind was rushing furiously, so many questions she was itching to ask that she almost forgot her anxieties about her master’s welfare, that could be seen as the twinkling fascination in her eyes. But she knew she would get little to no answers as Obi-wan, not even Yoda, fully understands this unusually strong, pulsing mystery surrounding the dyad. 

They remained quiet for some time, Obi-Wan just slumped himself to the uncomfortable chair he was sitting on but his eyes remained on Anakin, watching intently his breathing. One staggering breath and he’d push himself up his chair in panic, only to be pulled back once it went stable again. 

For some time Ahsoka fell asleep, finally quieting her raging mind by the strong Force presence across her, and when she woke up, she was wrapped in Obi-Wan’s heavy brown cloak. Obi-Wan was currently tending to Anakin, wiping portions of his face with what she could guess was a damp cloth. She almost snapped back to reality upon seeing so that it almost startled Obi-Wan. He immediately raised one hand, urging her to calm down before he spoke, “Calm down, young one. He’s all right, he has a fever but it’s nothing we can’t handle.” Sensing her relief, Obi-Wan went back to his task. “The healer just checked him a while ago while you slept and informed me that he was faring well. You seemed exhausted and you needed sleep so I didn’t wake you.” 

Ahsoka nodded, sinking back into the comfort of Obi-Wan’s cloak as she watched the highly esteemed Jedi Master and High General of the Third Systems Army, popularly known as The Negotiator, gently taking care of his former padawan when she was sure healers could do as such for them. She then realized how deep the relationship her grandmaster shared with her master, Force dyad or none, it’s just there and stronger than any master/padawan she ever knew that even the Force often sang around them. Many often underestimate it with the usual disagreements and arguments that persisted between the two, not to mention Anakin’s timely furious outbursts about Obi-Wan. She was aware that they were close, extremely, with Anakin having been raised by Obi-Wan himself for the past decade. But she never thought that the great, perfect Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would let himself drown in such a strong attachment to his former padawan. It’s something Anakin would do (already does to be honest), but not Obi-Wan. Yet, seeing how he rushed from an unfinished, important mission just so she could take care of Anakin, as well as to check on Ahsoka herself (says the force), made her think otherwise. 

Only then did the thought rung ever clearer. Obi-Wan loves Anakin, he does. (And, says the Force, that includes her, too.) He may have always held back, the Code still strictly refraining him from outright showing it, but he genuinely does. He was the most important thing in the entire galaxy for him, how Anakin fails to see or understand it, she does not know. But the Force sang at her realization, only prompting her to believe more so. Obi-Wan loves Anakin like a parent should, protectively yet purely and sacrificial. She was so caught up in her feelings and thoughts, her previous distraught also contributory, that she forgot to raise her mental shields, allowing Obi-Wan to clearly hear her mind. He almost missed his soft, soothing voice confirming her insights with, “I truly do, Ahsoka. The both of you. To my very core.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Force dyad concept was from the films, research and stuffs that i made up to my own satisfaction. 
> 
> it's just that FOR ME, obi and ani literally have more potential to have a force dyad than anyone else in the saga. it also love seeing more of how obi-wan was really the chosen one's father. expect more tooth-rotting, domestic fluff as i am definitely a sucker for those
> 
> I'm sorry, I tried. Comments and Criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thank u!


	2. Everything's lost, yet Hope is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex finds Obi-Wan after the events of Mustafar
> 
> P.S. english isn't my native language (but i hope i at least made sense), nor am i an experienced writer or what. sorry, i tried :( 
> 
> sad stuff ryt here guys :< poor obi

Ahsoka was slumped on the co-pilot seat, as she blankly stared at the glow of the hyperspace. She felt numb, not feeling anything but the cold radiating from the metal chair. Beside her, Rex was silently navigating them safely to their destination. He would abruptly wipe tears that would treacherously stream from his eyes, biting his lip in an attempt to regain control of himself. 

Ahsoka sighed, pushing herself up upon hearing the beeping of the console right in front of her. They were nearing their destination and she should at least try to get herself together, much as how Rex had been doing the whole time.

Polis Massa.

Bail Organa had kindly commed Ahsoka, informing her of the recent passing of her old friend, Padme Amidala. And that Obi-Wan and Master Yoda were still alive and were safely yet temporarily hidden in the confines of the said medical facility. 

Her former master has turned to the Dark Side. Plo Koon, the Jedi master who saved and practically raised her, was mercilessly killed. Many of the 501st perished in hindsight, most of the clones who she had cared for had gone rampaging death across the galaxy. The clones who she shared jokes and meals with murdered the family she has grown accustomed to most of her life. The clones being violated and controlled by an evil tyrant like just some vacuous puppet. The fall of democracy and the rise of tyranny. And as if the Force didn’t give her enough heartbreak, her old friend Padme Amidala has also passed.

Bail had been too shaken in his own grief when they had convened for him to share how Padme had passed. Not having the energy to hear herself, she remained silent, trying her absolute best to not crumple in her grief and pain, and just let the galaxy fall into further chaos. 

No. She must remain strong. She must continue to fight for Rex who remained strong even though he'd lost so much; for Padme who had valiantly fought for democracy and liberty ‘till her last breath; and for Obi-Wan who never once conceded even in the face of the dark. 

A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her furiously racing thoughts, and was met by Rex’s soft and depressed eyes, twinkling with unshed tears. He cleared his throat, and even so, the voice that came was hoarse and strained. “Polis Massa.” 

Ahsoka nodded, immediately reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. With a labored sigh, she pushed herself up, her hand still reaching for Rex’s shoulder, unsure if she would be able to still keep herself upright. 

Side by side, they walked out of the ship and were immediately met by the red-rimmed eyes of Senator Bail Organa. She winced, her grief once more clawing from inside her chest, as it desperately tried to break free. Ahsoka heaved a deep sigh in an attempt to control herself, for these people need her right now. For she couldn’t let Obi-Wan be the only sturdy tree amidst withering plants. He lost just as much as everybody did, probably a little more. 

So no. She is not going to fall, not when her former grandmaster still stands. For she can see past that calm and composed facade Obi-Wan Kenobi normally poses, an ability she has eventually mastered through the years of her apprenticeship. 

The room Bail led them into housed Padme’s lifeless body. Ahsoka halted in her steps, her eyes almost bulging out of her socket as pain struck her a little too harshly this time. Because nothing could ever prepare her for what she was seeing.

Padme laid still, still as the dead can be. Her beautiful curly, brown hair was tucked between her ears as most of it was neatly sprawled under her head. Her eyes laid eerily closed, as if they were forced to do so. Her lips were almost quirked into a frown, already a shade darker than what Ahsoka remembered Padme liked . 

She looked similar to when they had last met. Back in a time when the older woman would just engulf Ahsoka in her soft arms, her fragrant hair brushing against Ahsoka’s cheeks. She would grin as Padme did so, happy to be in the comforting embrace of her friend, the warmth radiating within her so affable that it eases Ahsoka’s anxieties, as a child stuck in a galactic war. 

And now here she laid, drained of life. She did look the same, save for the absence of the warmth Ahsoka had loved so much, and the bump caused by her swollen belly disrupting her petite frame.

A tear fell down Ahsoka’s cheeks, her knees trembling as it threatened to collapse. Rex immediately took a hold of her elbow, as Ahsoka bent, her tears furiously streaming from her eyes. She bawled, pushing her palms to her knees for support as she tried to suppress her grief inside. 

It was painful to hear of her death through the commlink, but sensing her normally jovial aura plunged into an unending abyss personally was something she couldn’t take. Much less the fact that she had been pregnant and had died from birth, robbed from a life with her child. 

Ahsoka wasn’t blind. She knew, even Rex she sensed, knew who could be the father of Padme Amidala’s child. This revelation only made her heart ached, not just for her unfortunate deceased friend but also for her former master, knowing what he had forsaken.

Ahsoka took three calming breaths as she stood once more, gazing at Rex gratefully for the support. She then forced herself to enter the room, to pay respect to her friend. To grieve. Because Ahsoka now realized that the more she suppressed her pain, the more violently it claws out of her chest. So she decided to feel, to grieve, to cry until all her tears had dried out. She would be as strong and calm as her Master Kenobi after.

Oh how wrong she had been.

What greeted Ahsoka and Rex had stopped them in their tracks. 

The great General, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was slumped against the wall. His feet were under his legs as he always does in a meditative state. Yet none of his facial nor body features suggested he was in such. 

Ahsoka’s heart broke even more.

He was clutching two infants to his chest, peacefully sleeping to the deceivingly calm rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s chest. His eyes looked distant, red-rimmed, and cheeks tear stained as he blinked at the two of them. His expression was completely blank, as if all his carefully guarded emotions suddenly and recklessly floated around him, all at once overwhelming him. His normally combed hair flew into different directions, some of the ginger strands grayed, and what Ahsoka could guess were bits of soot and sand rested on it.

His tunic was mostly burned,scorched and scratched, suggesting that he had been at a rather vicious saber duel with someone. Her heart sank in horror upon realizing who it could be.

His eyes finally focused on them, a hint of recognition passed through his still shining eyes, and yet he made no movement. He just stared at her, the kind of emotionless that terrified her. At that moment, Ahsoka knew that the great Obi-Wan Kenobi fell with Anakin.Not to corruption, no, Ahsoka knew that Obi-Wan was too good for that. Even now that he was plunged into the darkness brought upon by grief, she could sense that he was still deeply rooted to the Light. Otherwise, the scorch marks on his tunics wouldn’t be where it is, nor would Obi-Wan be here with them. 

She felt Bail’s hand squeeze her shoulder as he turned towards the door, offering them some privacy.

“Master?” Ahsoka called, leaving Rex’s side as she slowly yet cautiously approached Obi-Wan. Rex remained where he stood, probably unsure if it’s wise to approach the general after what his clone brothers did to Obi-Wan and his kin. 

Ahsoka stopped a few inches from where Obi-Wan sat, suddenly uncertain of what she should do. She knelt down, meeting Obi-Wan’s blank gaze with one of her own pained one. She reluctantly reached for his knee, stopping mid air fearing that physical contact might agitate him. But with Anakin’s twin children in his arms, she took the risk knowing full well that her former grandmaster would not do anything to agitate these children. 

His knees were cold, even with the presence of the thick fabric of the tunic covering his skin. Upon contact with her hand, Obi-Wan slightly flinched, his gaze falling now to hers as he stared right back at her. She sighed, grimacing at how much pain and exhaustion was radiating from him. She then tried to send waves of comfort though their small bond, hoping that it would suffice. 

And then, surprising Ahsoka even more, Obi-wan smiled. Yet it did not reach his eyes, nor crinkle his nose. It was a forced, pained smile. 

“Young one.” He greeted, voice hoarse and almost wavering. “I see you brought Rex with you. I'm pleased to see you both.” He added, giving Rex the same smile he gave her. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief, not knowing that she was even holding one. Obi-Wan, in all his grief and pain, had sensed Rex was conscious now and uncontrolled unlike the rest of his brothers. 

Ahsoka looked back at Rex, who turned away from them, trying once more to maintain his calm facade that he had put up for the general. “I-I…” Obi-Wan stammered, pushing a lump down his throat as he met Ahsoka’s piercing gaze once more. “I must apologize that you have to…” He gulped, his eyes avoiding hers once again. 

Ahsoka sensed that seeing her pains him more, that she is another reminder to what he had lost. Not that he needed more of it as he was basically holding in his arms the best reminder of that. But she also sensed that little ball of joy curling deeply inside him upon seeing her alive and well. So she reached for his arms, softly caressing it in an attempt to comfort him without disturbing the infant secured by that arm. 

When he did meet her gaze, it was once again sparkling with unshed tears, threatening to break free of his unsteady hold. “I failed him.”

Ahsoka was quickly shaking her head, inching closely to him to let him know how wrong she thinks he is. But Obi-Wan ignored her, and continued to mutter under his breath the same three words that would forever haunt Ahsoka, as another tear broke free. “I failed him.” 

“No..” She countered, squeezing his wrist gently. “Master, that’s not true.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “It is.” He whispered, his face contorting. “And I cannot take it.” He added, helplessness overriding the tone of his voice. “I-I…” Obi-Wan continued, his tears now continuously rolling down from his eyes as he looked desperately at Ahsoka. “I have lost so much in my life, ‘Soka. The Jedi who I have considered friends lost either to death or the dark, you when you left the order,” A pang of guilt rushed through Ahsoka, for she now realized how her decisions affected both her former master and even her grandmaster. (But Obi-Wan, even amidst terrible and unyielding pain, had sent waves of comfort to her letting her feel that he understood and it was never taken against her in mere seconds.) “...Master Qui-Gon, and then Satine.” 

She was silent once more, unable to control her tears upon seeing Obi-Wan immensely broken and hurt. “But through all that, I had him. I had Anakin.” He whimpered. His face contorted, and yet he forced another grin as he sobbed openly. “I always got through because of Anakin. But… n-now…Now I’m not sure how to go on.” 

Obi-Wan sniffed, his sobbing growing more turbulent and tumultuous. His frame vigorously shook as he gritted his teeth, his eyebrows pushed towards each other. He choked, shaking his head before it fell gently between the twins' head, sobbing against their newborn skin.

The image of Obi-Wan isn’t merely a master betrayed by his apprentice. It was of an older brother who felt he had failed his younger one. But most especially, it was of a father who just lost his life’s purpose, the young one whom he had raised, cared for and loved with his entirety.

The infants awoke, bursting into a cry of their own. Obi-Wan quickly stopped himself, abruptly calming his breaths as Ahsoka felt him excude comfort and assurance through the Force to the infants. The babies immediately calmed down as Obi-Wan cradled their heads closer, shushing them back to sleep. 

He pushed himself up,with Ahsoka and Rex assisting him when he stumbled. It is only then did Ahsoka notice another lightsaber hanging to his belt alongside his own. Deciding to delay her questions, she waited as Obi-Wan briskly walked to a bassinet near him. He muttered an apology as he gently placed the infants to avoid another disturbance to their slumber. 

Before Obi-Wan could fully turn, Ahsoka immediately wrapped her arms around his waist. He quickly returned her embrace, resting his bearded chin atop her monstrals as he sobbed more freely now. She felt his arms tighten around her, prompting her to bury her face to his stained tunic. Then, she felt Rex lay a comforting hand over Obi-Wan, who returned his gesture with a sad, labored smile. 

”I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.”

Ahsoka may not fully know what had transpired between Obi-Wan and Anakin, but that could wait. For now, she was grateful that at least, Ahsoka still has Obi-Wan and Rex. For now, they will grieve together. Tomorrow, they will fight again, maybe do whatever they can to mend what was broken. Hope stirs as her gaze flies to where the Skywalker twins slept, blossoming strongly in the Force. Their Force essence almost as strong as their father's, their innocence ringing clearly through their presence easing that of their own broken and devastated ones. She relaxed, putting her faith to the galaxy's future.

Then, she smiled amid her tears against Obi-Wan's tunic. Maybe Hope isn’t lost after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment so i'd know how to improve. as usual, i havent proofread yet. idk but wow writing fics is just very calming so here i am (save from the painful headcanons :(


End file.
